


We Could Be Nice Or We Could Be Real

by mysterykai



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykai/pseuds/mysterykai
Summary: They were making progress and that was enough for Yamcha.





	We Could Be Nice Or We Could Be Real

**Author's Note:**

> I promised my friend that if they finished this amazing piece of art ( ) I would write a fic about it. This is me paying that debt.

To see Frieza alive again was awful. To see him in his house was terrible. But for Vegeta to bear witness to Frieza causally chatting up his wife while sprawled across her ex-boyfriend like a shawl was downright nightmarish. It had been almost an hour since Frieza and Yamcha had shown up at their door, arm in arm and just generally off-putting, and Vegeta still had no idea what they were doing here. Frieza and Bulma weren't even talking about anything important! They just prattled on and on about weather this and mechanics that all while Yamcha sat there like a dolt, smiling and not saying anything!

The feeling of Bulma's elbow in his ribs surprised him as did noticing that both her and Frieza were looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

Bulma let out a growl of irritation that bounced off Frieza's laugh... uncomfortably. "You _weren't_ listening!"

"What, to you and Frieza?" He scoffed. "If you were talking about anything of consequence I would be."

"Oh come now Vegeta,"  Frieza chided. "Don't act like we're pulling your teeth here. Your wife's been so hospitable after all, you're sabotaging her efforts for a pleasant afternoon with friends."

"Nothing new there," Bulma mumbled taking a sip out of her cup.

"We are not friends."

Yamcha cut in at that, his voice nervous despite his smiling exterior. "Oh, come on Vegeta don't be like that. We've all known each other so long we're basically friends by proxy. Right?"

Vegeta was so enraged at that sentence he didn't even know how to respond. Frieza, however, nodded.

"Quite true," Frieza's smile thinned. "Though there's no harm done. He's been this way since he was a child."

"That's so weird." Bulma said. "I keep forgetting you've known him that long."

"That's not the only thing you've forgotten." Vegeta got out through his ground teeth.

"What?"

"Nothing." Vegeta stood up. If Frieza was going to keep up this weird charade fine, but he was going to explode if he stayed here.

He ignored the sound of footsteps behind him for as long as he could, thinking that if he made it to his training room before any words were exchanged he could avoid what was definitely going to be a taxing altercation.

"We need to talk."

"No."

"Vegeta!"

He tried to walk faster but infuriatingly enough Yamcha still kept pace with him. Vegeta stopped and turned around, internally cursing that he had to look up at the man.

"Do you even have any idea what you're doing?"

Yamcha blinked. "I, uh, what?"

"With Frieza!" Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by his garish shirt and tugged him closer. "Do you have any idea how stupid you're being.

"Look, Vegeta, I know you're not his biggest fan or anything but Frieza-"

" _I hate him, fool!_ " Vegeta growled. "And you should too! Am I the only one who hasn't forgotten the things he's done? He's destroyed planets, killed millions! He's the reason Krillin died on Namek, he killed me! Twice! If it wasn't for Kakarot and my son he would have killed all of us, including you, the second he got to Earth."

Yamcha was silent for a moment before swatting Vegeta's hand away. "Maybe you're the one who's forgotten. You _did_ kill me the second you got to Earth. You and your saiyan buddies killed Goku and Chiaotzu and Tien and Piccolo, and we still forgave you for it."

Vegeta gave a brief laugh. "Don't you dare. Frieza's a maniac."

"Funny. Tien said the same about you."

Vegeta would have strangled the man if it wasn't sure to earn him Frieza's wrath. Not that he was scared of Frieza; he'd gladly fight the man anytime, anywhere.... just not so close to his family.

"Oh, now boys, are you fighting over me?" Hearing Frieza's voice felt like getting dumped with a bucket of ice water. Vegeta turned to look at him, scowl set in place. "Oh don't worry _Prince_ , I'm just here for my pet. Bulma and I have both agreed that today... just isn't going to work out."

"You found him," Vegeta growled. "Leave."

____

Yamcha guessed that things had gone about as well as they could have. He may not have had that 'big talk' with Vegeta that he'd wanted to, but they had successfully had a full afternoon at the Briefs' without either Vegeta or Frieza threatening to destroy the Earth just to kill the other. They were making progress and that was enough for Yamcha.

Walking forward Yamcha nearly choked at a sudden pressure around his throat that stopped him dead and pulled him down to look into Frieza's bemused eyes.

"So what was that?"

As always, Yamcha felt sweat form on the back of his hands. "W-what was what?"

"Back there you and the prince seemed to get rather heated." Frieza lightly dragged a finger down Yamcha's face. "What in the world were you talking about?"

Yamcha felt the blood instantly rush to his face. Frieza's tail was still around his neck and while it wasn't at all painful, combined with his hand on his face Yamcha felt nearly suffocated.

"Oh you know," Yamcha heard himself babble. "I just wanted to set him straight on some stuff. He seemed kind of harsh, I mean not like he's ever not harsh but-"

"You were standing up for me?" Frieza purred. "How cute."

The tail around Yamcha's neck tightened.

 


End file.
